


Sergeant Liberty ™

by EmBug_C



Series: My Original Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug_C/pseuds/EmBug_C
Summary: After witnessing the bombing of Pearl Harbor, Lillian Krik wants to help serve her country. However she can't due to her poor health. She's on the break of losing everything she owns. It wasn't until she ran into her neighbor, Dr. Abraham Erskine, that she learns that Howard Stark is looking for a new assistant. She meets Howard and gets the job. She works with Howard, Dr. Erskine and the SSR on Project REBIRTH. After Steve Rogers is turned into a Super Soldier, A HYDRA Agent shoots her and Dr. Erskine. The only way to save her life was to make her into a Super Soldier.Sergeant Liberty ™(I do not own the MCU or any Marvel Characters except my own)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Original Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584940





	Sergeant Liberty ™

**Author's Note:**

> I will have the first chapter up soon. Please be patient


End file.
